kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie Elias
Jessie Lee Elias (aged 18), is the 6th rider to join Nero Samson's team of the Kamen Rider fanfiction, Tournament Kamen Rider. Contents 1 Biography 2 Kamen Rider ShadowMoon 2.1 RX Arch-Angel Form 3 Equipment 3.0 ShadowMoon KingStone 3.1 Satan Saber 3.2 Twin Shadow Sabers 3.3 Sword of Eternal Night 3.4 Battle Hopper Biography Jessie is a young, bold teenager, born in Salinas, California but moved to Grants Pass, Jessie had hard times making friends. His mother, Kristen asked him to go on a vacation to Saagen Town, Michigan to compete in the combat tournament known as Tournament Kamen Rider. Jessie was reluctant at first to go, but with the added support of his mom and dad, Clarence, Jessie worked up the courage to get on the plane and go to Saagen Town, Michigan. Once there, he ran as fast as he could to Grand Central, where the official Rider Belt distribution was taking place. There weren't that many rider belts left, but he got the one that suited him: The ShadowMoon KingStone! After he had filled out the form, the ShadowMoon KingStone snapped onto his waist and disappeared until needed. He saw everybody run from something, so he went to check it out on Battle Hopper, his Rider-Cycle. After he dismounted from the bike at his destination , he saw a spider-like fangaia suck the energy out of a person with invisible fangs. Jessie summoned his new ShadowMoon KingStone to his waist and called out the phrase, "SHADOW HENSHIN! He then struck a henshin pose similar to Kamen Rider BLACK RX. The kingstone flashed all around his body and ShadowMoon's armor flashed onto his body. after the transformation, his green eyes flashed and called out as his opening statement, "THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS, KAMEN RIDER SHADOWMOON!" He then started to fight the fangaia. After a Shadow-Fist and Shadow Rider Kick combo, the fangaia was destroyed. Jessie changed back into human form to check out what the other riders were doing. The Godfather of the tournament, Jack Ryker was in the room filled with Kamen Riders participating in the tournament, wishing them all good luck. Jessie then bumped into Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter/Kamen Rider Kiva. After they talked a while, they extended their goodbyes. Jessie then rode into the woods to take a shortcut to the tournament's first stage, but he was deterred by a man named MONARCH, who was Kamen Rider Stronger. After they henshined, they had a big brawl. Jessie was the winner of that bout, and rode off to help Nero's team. Jessie then changed into ShadowMoon to help Nero's team stave off a Brainwashed Randall Kalish, the new Kamen Rider Bio-IXA. After Randall was defeated by Jessie and Phoenix, Jessie was inserted into the ranks of Nero's team. Jessie then went with the others and a knocked-out Randall when Nero faced off with Ray Blazer, Kamen Rider IXA. Jessie then went with the others to the Castle Challenge, where they would win a sword called the Sword of Eternal Night after they made it to a gold sarcophagus and opened it. Phoenix was the winner of the Castle Challenge, but gave the sword to Jessie, which unlocked his new RX Arch-Angel form. Jessie then participated in the free-for-all battle royale and fought Rising IXA after the others were knocked out of the battle royale. Jessie thought he was going to win it, but Rising IXA used a feint to beat Jessie and take the immunity. After the second round was done, Nero chased after Davis Nash on the DenBird. After a quick duel, Nero drove back to find the city almost abandoned and his friends, including Jessie, entombed in dark pods that put them into a deep sleep. Kamen Rider ShadowMoon Utilizing the ShadowMoon Kingstone to transform, Jessie henshins into Kamen Rider ShadowMoon to fend off anything that tries to hurt his friends. RX Arch-Angel Form * Rider Height: 198.7 cm * Rider Weight: 100 kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 6t ** Normal kicking power: 8t *** Shadow Rider Kick: 30t *** Shadow Rider Slash: 50t ** Maximum jump height: 30m ** Maximum running speed: 100/4s RX Arch-Angel From is accessed when Jessie puts the hilt of the Sword of Eternal Night on his KingStone and splits it into a black and green version of Kamen Rider Black RX's KingStone. After Jessie says, "SHADOW HENSHIN RX!", His ShadowMoon armor is formed, but with extra armor that resembles the Red Ninja Storm Ranger's Battlizer. In this form, he has access to flying powers that allow him to evade any foe on the ground. Equipment ShadowMoon KingStone The Shadow Kingstone (キングストーン, Kingusutōn?) is Kamen Rider ShadowMoon's means of transformation belt embedded upon the center of his belt waist called the Stone of the Moon. In order to transform, Jessie uses a henshin pose similar to Kamen Rider BLACK RX then shouts "Shadow Henshin!" Causing the Shadow Kingstone revealed in a form of a black flash. The belt materializes itself with the intensity of several green & white flashes, his body turned into a shade of silver which utilizes his rider form to complete the transformation. His Kingstone is also the means of charging several energies to perform it's following finishers. Satan Saber This was the sword created for the next creation king, but ShadowMoon now uses this sword to fight in the Kamen Rider Tournament. With energy from his ShadowMoon KingStone, Jessie can use the Shadow Rider Slash, where he straight slashes a rider and that rider explodes on contact. Twin Shadow Sabers These swords are used when ShadowMoon is not using the Satan Saber. With energy from his ShadowMoon KingStone, Jessie can use the Double Shadow Rider Slash, where he straight slashes a rider twice and that rider explodes on contact. Sword of Eternal Night This sword is awarded to the winner of the Castle Challenge and is granted a new form to use in battle. Kamen Rider Kiva won the challenge, but gave the sword to Jessie as Phoenix didn't want the form waiting inside the sword. With energy from his ShadowMoon KingStone, Jessie can use a stronger version of the Shadow Rider Slash, where he straight slashes a rider and that rider explodes on contact. Battle Hopper * Energy: Motocrystal * Maximum output: 415 horsepower * Maximum speed: 500km/h * Model: Suzuki RA 125 The Battle Hopper (バトルホッパー, Batoru Hoppā?) is a living motorcycle, made specifically for Kamen Rider Shadow Moon when he got his powers. The Battle Hopper has the ability to heal its own wounds if damaged, and can stand on its own if knocked over. Battle Hopper can travel at the maximum speed of 500 kilometers per hour with his 415 horsepower engine. His special move is the Dynamic Smash, a body slam attack that is executed at full speed.